Alone
by Willofhounds
Summary: Newt Scammander has always been different from other humans. At a young age it is revealed that he is one of the 13 Celestial Spirits. From that point on he spends more time in Earthland than his own world. Until tragedy befalls he and his friends. Due to his and Leo's actions a key holder has died. They both are banned from the Celestial World.
1. Chapter 1

Newt's POV

Newt always knew he was different from other children. Even from wizarding children. His magic lashed out against anyone who came close to him.

He felt drawn to the creatures of the world. Humans held little interest for him. If anything they made him wary and suspicious. Not even his older brother or his parents were exempt.

By the time he was seven he spent more time out by the bowtruckle tree than in his house. When his parents came looking for him his magic would hide him.

It was on his way back to the manor that he felt a pull on his magic. Subtle but strong pull that made him curious enough to follow it.

Later he would learn that he stepped through one of the pathways. That if he focused on the untamed magic inside him while stepping through it would lead him to those like him. Celestial Spirits made from the hearts of men. Living in their own world to allow their magic and life force to renew. Some came and went between the human worlds but they were few and far between.

It seemed as if Newt had simply blinked. A completely different forest surrounded him. His magic no longer pulling trying to lead him elsewhere. Neither did he feel he could find his own way back.

Surprisingly he didn't feel any worry about not making it back. Even at the tender age of seven he knew he would not be missed. Nor did he feel he was in any danger here. His magic would protect him as it always had.

After a few minutes of wandering he heard a rustling to the left of him. Newt turned curious of what creature he might find. Instead of a creature it was a pink haired boy.

Onyx eyes met green and for a moment they just stared at each other.

Newt thought the boy was about his age. The way he dressed was strange. His shirt barely covered his any of his torso and there weren't any sleeves. He was also wearing shorts that came down to his knees. A scale like scarf was wrapped around his neck.

Newt had to wonder if the other was cold. While it wasn't winter out to be wearing so little clothes had to be chilling. Right?

The boy's name turned out to be Natsu. He was a wizard from the guild known as Fairy Tail. Having never heard of such a thing he thought the other was lying.

He was proven wrong by the other when he was dragged through the forest and out onto a road. Everything about the world felt different. This was not his own. Even at his young of an age he could tell.

Natsu dragged him to a giant building in the middle of town. The same symbol on his shoulder lay on a banner.

There he met Makarov. The old man had gentle grey eyes. When Newt explained his situation in private Makarov promised to look into it. Until then he was welcome to stay with the guild.

There were several orphaned children that called Fairy Tail home. Natsu, Gray an ice wizard, Erza who specialized in weapons and Cana. One more was welcomed greatly into their ranks.

Makarov even let him join the guild. His guild mark was on his upper right bicep. It would be easy to hide or to show if he chose to. It was two days later that they recieved an answer.

An old woman came to visit the guild with an orange haired man. The man's hazel eyes widened at the sight of him. They widened even further at the sight of his guild mark.

He introduced himself as Loke of Blue Pegasus another wizarding guild in front of the wizards. When they were alone he was told the truth.

Loke was in fact Leo the Lion. He was the Leader of the Zodiacs. Then he explained that this was not Earth. Not the one that he knew.

Leo explained that he was coming into his abilities as the 13th Zodiac. Officially he didn't exist to the wizards. Officially there were only 12 of the Zodiacs.

Unofficially there was a 13th gate. As Leo the Lion was the light. Lupus the Wolf was the darkness. They were polar opposites of each other.

Despite being the darkness Leo did not treat him any different. He taught Newt how to sense the magics around him. How to pass between the gates so that he could travel to the Celestial World. Finally how to return home.

Almost a month passed between when he left his world and when he returned to it. His magic was stronger than before his life force renewed. Due to his and lack of training his life force drained slowly.

As he grew older he would have to visit the Celestial World more often to regain his life force. Though it wouldn't be the only reason.

When he returned home his parents bombarded him with questions. Where had he been? Didn't he realize how worried they had been?

Newt honestly didn't consider the possibility that he would be missed. His parents always liked Theseus better than him. They only got worried when he didn't come back.

When they tried to ground him he just ignored it. Even the manor wards couldn't keep him from coming and going. Though he was careful not to spend so long away a second time.

The only other issue they had was with his guild mark. They couldn't believe that he had gotten a tattoo. Trying to remove it with magic had proved to be futile. The magic of the guild and his heart was far stronger.

Leo introduced him to the other spirits. He and Aries were quick to become friends. Currently she and Leo were contracted to the same wizard.

According to Aries away from the sharp ears of Leo she told him of the wizard's unkindness. It was strange to get used to hearing that a person of magic was called a wizard no matter their gender. Newt being the person he was couldn't stand to see his new friend hurt.

Newt trained hard with Leo learning about his magics. Like all Celestial spirits he had two kinds.

His beast magic that connected him to creatures and his own inner gate. It was the most difficult to control.

The second was illusion magic. Mainly used as a defense mechanism he could also magic his magic tangible to be an attack.

When he wasn't training with Leo he was learning to fight. Gray and Natsu had taken it upon themselves to teach him. It turned out both boys were a year older than him. They decided to unofficially adopt him as their brother.

For four years this went about in the same pattern. He would spend most of his time in Earthland only leaving when it would become obvious that he was missing.

By the time he was eleven he was allowed to take nearby jobs on his own. Unlike Natsu and Gray he did have a family. While they didn't really care about him like the guild did Makarov made sure that he was never far.

It was in the rare morning in early June that he recieved his Hogwarts letter. Excitement and dread filled him. He wasn't sure if he could juggle his trainings, taking jobs, and school.

It was comforting when Makarov assured him that even if he was gone for long periods of time he would always be a member of the guild. They were family. It was then that he realized what that word truly meant.

He agreed to go to Hogwarts but still wore his wizarding guild emblem with pride. Whether it was Earth or Earthland there was no way he could be ashamed of his guild.

People who had known him when he was younger didn't recognize him. Unlike most children his age he was chubby or having lots of baby fat. He was tall and lean with muscle.

Theseus was excitedly talking about classes next to him. The older Scammander was a Gryffindor, brave and true. Newt only listened with half an ear.

His main focus was on getting the books he needed. Plus the few extras the world might have on illusion and wandless magic.

In both cases they were few and far between. An interesting however had been on Celestial Spirits. It was tucked away in the myths and legends sections.

Like always his parents had begrudged him his few extra books. They weren't poor but it always seemed to put them out if he wanted more. Theseus always got what he wanted no matter how extra it was. It made him feel jealous at times but he always remembered that it was he who was welcomed in Earthland. Not his brother.

His wand surprised everyone. It was ash and shadow wolf fur. A rare combination seen only once every couple hundred years. Olivander had a knowing looking in his eyes. He warned him to keep it safe and to hide his abilities.

Once he had everything they returned to the manor. Newt holed himself up in his room to read the book on Celestial Spirits. To his disappointment there was nothing new. Though it did seem that at one time Celestial Spirits did stay on this world.

Likely due to the humans lack of knowledge they left. He wasn't surprised by it. The wizards didn't have the same acceptance that they did in Earthland.

Two months later he was on the train to Hogwarts. He met Leta Lestrange on the train and they quickly became friends. She showed interest in creatures in a way that no one had before.

Despite their quick friendship he kept his secret of Celestial Spirits close to the chest. Olivander's warning rang in the back of his mind.

He was neither offended nor surprised when he was sorted that night into Hufflepuff. Theseus who was a seventh year Gryffindor clapped for him but he was the only one.

Newt found that the Forbidden Forest held the appropriate ley lines to lead him back to Earthland. Whenever he wasn't in class or looking after the creatures of Hogwarts he was with his guild.

Fairy Tail members listened to his stories of the school with interest. To them the whole other world was exciting.

Their trainings continued as usual but he saw less and less of Leo as time passed. When he did see the Lion his friend was exhausted. It seemed Karen his wizard was pushing all of her Celestial Spirits to the point of exhaustion.

That made him weary of Celestial wizards as a whole. There had to be good ones to outweigh the bad but he didn't want his key falling into the wrong hands. For the moment he wore in on a chain around his neck. It was disillusioned using his magic. Only the strongest of his wizards would be able to detect it. While wizards on Earthland could they tended to be less nosy.

Right before the Christmas holidays he was pulled aside by Professor Dumbledore. The man had begun to notice his abrupt disappearances. How no one could find him when he decided to disappear.

Newt tried to placate the man by saying he was just good at hiding but he knew it didn't work. Dumbledore seemed to watch him even more from that day on. It became increasingly difficult for him to get away.

Before he knew it however five years passed. Despite his watcher Newt found time to visit Earthland. His magic grew faster than the other children's and thanks to his training he was able to control it.

Every professor knew him by name and reputation. They tended to look the other way when he would bring creatures in. Most of them were small and injured. He would nurse them back to health and release them.

He had done well on his OWL's and was working to do the same on his NEWT'S. It would be out of love for his friend that he wouldn't see his schooling through to his seventh year.

Leta unleashed a runespore onto another student. Newt knew of the fear she held for her father. How he would likely kill her if she was expelled. So he took the blame for the attack.

Things had begun to get more heated between Aries and Karen. More than once he was called to help her heal because the wizard had beaten her within an inch of her life.

He and Leo made a pact after the last time. If it happened again they would step in. No matter the cost.

In the end he was expelled from Hogwarts but was allowed to keep his wand. Newt didn't return to his parents after that. Instead he chose to travel. A final parting gift from Dumbledore was a suitcase that had an undetectable expansion charm on it.


	2. Aries part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WishToBeWizard: thanks for your review my friend. The other ships have not been decided yet. But it will be a Newt/Gellert fic. Possibly a loke/lucy but not decided yet.

Newt's POV

He watched as the bodies of his dragons burned. His hands at his side clenched so tightly that the knuckles were white. There had been nothing he could do to stop the wizards. They were hellbent on killing the creatures that he worked with.

His dragons had done nothing wrong and yet they were killed. He had tried to stop them to no avail. The wizards followed through on their heartless orders.

Already jaded by what he had seen in the war and at the hands of a heartless Celestial Wizard. What little faith he had left in wizard kind was shattered.

When the last dragon was nothing but ash he apparated away. He landed back in England where people were welcoming soldiers home. Newt faded into the crowd knowing better than to draw attention to himself. Few remembered him.

Those that did most of them didnt like him. No one would welcome him home from war. Or comfort him for losing his dragons.

No one looked at him twice as he slipped down into the streets of London. He allowed his magic to guide him. It led him down an alley where magical wards had been placed. Someone was trying to hide something.

His three silver rings glinted in the light as he cast illusion magic to hide himself. Then he slipped through the wards with ease.

In the alley two men had a small black creature in their hands. The pouch on its stomach was full. No doubt it was Niffler and that it had taken something from them.

Drawing his wand he order, "Put the Niffler down."

The two men swung around to the sound of his voice. He dropped the illusion hiding him.

The two men snarled at him and drew wands without a word. Newt batted away their attacks using his illusion magic once more to disguise himself.

Battling with these wizards didnt even compare to sparring with Leo or Natsu. Within moments they were bound and stunned.

Gently he picked up the Niffler. It flinched away at his touch and tried to scramble away when he brought his wand closer. Newt made soothing noises from the back of throat. Then before the injured Niffler could react he cast quick healing spells.

He couldn't see the wounds but he knew they were there. Sure enough the little creature sagged into grip.

Without another glance at the abusers he tore down the wards. Then with a swift turn he apparated again. This time to a familiar set of woods. The veil between this world and the Celestial world was thin. His magic was at its strongest here.

Hidden in a layer of his magic was a house. He built it in secret slowly but surely over the years. The magic allowed him to pass. Only those who meant no harm to the occupants would be allowed in.

Once inside he lit a fire in the fireplace and went to the kitchen. After which he set the Niffler on the table. He put his case on kitchen counter.

His house had one bedroom and one bathroom. There was a basement and a potions lab in the basement. Most of the work he had done himself despite not having any NEWTs.

When he turned back to the Niffler he found it watching him warily. Rummaging around in his pockets he found a grimy sickle. A quick cleaning spell later and it shined.

Slowly he held out the shiny sickle to the Niffler. It eyed him with suspicion for a long moment. Then faster than one could blink it snatched it from his hands.

Newt chuckled slightly. The creature obviously didn't trust him. They could work on that until he was sure the little one was completely healed.

A thought flittered across his mind. He could do this for more than just a random stray Niffler. There were no doubt other creatures that were being trafficked and abused. Helping them would give him a chance to do something good in the world.

With that thought he went to his case and placed it on the ground. There was a lot of work that would have to be done to make it not only livable for him but for creatures.

The next three weeks his days were spent building different types of enclosures. Each one had plenty of space for creatures. He made enclosures for the little niffler, one of bowtruckles, erumpents, moon calves.

These were just the basic enclosures. He built some that could be changed based on what the creature needed.

Then came the landscapes for each enclosure. They fit the natural habitats for each creature.

His nights on the other hand were filled with terror. Screams from nightmares plagued the house. In the entire time he had been back there was not a single night of good rest.

Horace as he decided to name the little Niffler was putting the stolen objects in his new home. There were still looks of suspicion but the Niffler was mostly used to his presence. With any luck in a few days the little one would be back to full health and ready to be released.

Another week passed before he got his first tip on a trafficking ring. Someone was keeping bowtruckles to sell. It would be his first chance to truly save a creature.

Subduing the traffickers had been simple and easy. They didnt stand a chance against a Celestial Spirit, especially not a battle hardened one.

It had been disheartening to see many corpses of bowtruckles litter the ground. The traffickers had not been kind to the poor creatures. If he had been slightly more violent by nature he would have killed them.

Instead he had to take several calming breaths before he could continue. In the back of the warehouse he found a small troupe of bowtruckles left. They were extremely weary of him as they had every right to be.

It took some convincing but he was finally able to get them in his case. From there he apparated back out of the warehouse.

Just like with Horace the browtuckles were wary of him at first. In their new habitat they watched him for signs of violence. Each day that passed they slowly got used to him. One in particular decided that it didn't want to leave him. He named it Pickett.

This he decided was something he could do. For the next year he was able to save many creatures. Word of his exploits reached a publisher who wanted him to write a book. Despite having no NEWTs to his name he was the best qualified.

Newt had been preparing for the start of his adventure when he felt Aries fear. Everything in him screamed she was in danger. After putting Pickett in his habitat he shrunk his case so that it would fit in his jacket. This would allow his creatures to go with him to Earthland.

Then he used his magic to cross into the other world. Landing just outside of Blue Pegasus.


	3. Aries part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. Glad you all have enjoyed the fic.

StepOnLego14: thanks for your review my friend. If you want to see an amazing author who writes them silverynight. I was a little in the game with this pairing. I hope you enjoy the fic.

Newt's POV

The master raised his head when Newt walked in. There was worry in the old man's eyes. His gaze shifted up and fury filled the young wizard. Karen was up to something again.

Before he could even take a step in the direction of the stairs he felt a flare in his bond with Aries. He rushed up to the room where he knew Karen stayed.

Using his magic he undid the wards on the door. It flew open with the force of his magic. As soon as he stepped in he saw Aries on the ground. A nasty purple bruise was forming on her cheek. In front of her was Karen who held a chained collar.

A magical item that would hold a Celestial Spirit onto the human plane against their will. It was illegal in the country and most countries across the world. Even owning one would get a wizard a lengthy stay in magical prison.

Before he could interfere he could feel Loke's magic force Aries to return. Karen tried to resummon her but Leo was a battle hardened spirit. She could not summon two of the Zodiacs at once.

Karen tried to force the Gate of the Lion closed. That was when Newt stepped in.

With cold green eyes he met her confused gaze as he grabbed her wrist. Their magics intertwined forming what under normal circumstances would have been a contract. These were not normal circumstances. He would not allow this woman to abuse Aries any longer.

It made him glad he brought his case with him. As long as his magic was intertwined with her's he could not leave this world. As it wasn't an actual contact he couldn't even go to the Celestial World. Doing so would break the connection leaving Aries and Loke to fend for themselves.

Karen snarled, "Who the hell are you? What did you just do to me?"

Newt answered cruely, "I have ensured that you will be unable to send Leo back. Or to call Aries onto this plane. You have abuses your Celestial Spirits for far too long. I am Lupus of the Gate of the Wolf. It is up to Leo when I will release you."

She denied, "There is no such Gate. I am the most powerful Celestial wizard in the world. If what you say is true I would have heard of you before now."

"I have been coming into my powers," he admitted, "Unlike other spirits I am not thousands of years old. I am exactly as you see me now. However that does not make me weak. I will stop you from laying a hand on my friends anymore."

She tried to attack him but was too weak. Sustaining the two sides of magic was difficult for anyone. As Leo was the Light; Newt was the Darkness. There must be a balance in all things. The King might not like him but he could do little about it. Short of Newt breaking a law he had no power over the younger spirit.

While Karen was powerful she was not the most powerful. Even they would have trouble holding Newt to this world.

She tried to banish him and his magic threw her back. The room darkened with his magic. Even Loke who had known him for years stepped back.

Then he gathered his lion courage as he ordered, "Until you learn your lesson and release Aries and myself you will be unable to summon another spirit. We will be at the castle outside of town when you make your decision."

When they left all wizards gave them a wide berth. They had felt the powerful magic coming from Karen's room. No one wanted to face down an angry Celestial Spirit.

It took a month for Karen to visit them. She refused to relinquish the contracts and tried to beat Loke. It was only by Newt's hand did she stop. When she realized she wouldn't get her way she left in a huff.

Two months after that she came back begging this time. She swore that she would treat them better. Still Loke held firm. To Newt's trained eye though he could see the wear this was taking on the Lion. Respect for him grew in Newt each and every day.

It took a lot of will power for a Celestial Spirit to stay in the human world. Newt was a little different for he was born belonging to both worlds. While he had to return to the Celestial World it wasn't nearly as often as a regular spirit. If Loke was any other than the Lion he would have been forced to return by now.

Both of them were stubborn and set in their ways. However as each day passes he could see Loke's resolve chipping away. He would return if only to renew his life force.

Newt's own resolve was strong but not nearly as so as it had been when they began. To protect Aries he would stay as long as he was needed. Though his mind went to the creatures of his own world. No one but him looked after them. No one wanted to protect and care for them. It was the creatures that he wished to save that drew his attentions. Only the strength of his oath to Aries kept him there.

One day Leo said as he sat out on a rock, "Its been over three months. I will return to her. If she continues to abuse Aries we can always try again."

Two days before he felt his connection tying him to Karen snap. He thought that her magical energy had finally run out. It was the only explanation that he could think of. Only today would he realise the horrible truth.

Newt was about to answer when a powerful magic tugged on his own. It was an ancient neutral kind of power that could only belong to one being. The Celestial Spirit King.

In his state he was unable to stop the older spirit from forcing him and his creatures into the Celestial World. Newt stood on a platform with his suitcase in his hands. Around him the stars shone. Their power returned his stremgth and lifeforce to him.

Glaring at the King he growled, "What do you want, King? I'm not one you usually call when there are things to be done."

In fact the and the King regularly avoided each other. The only time they interacted was when it couldn't be avoided. Never before had he been called.

The King replied his eyes and voice as cold as stone, "You and Leo are both hereby banished from the Celestial World."

"On what grounds?!"

Magic hit him square in the chest throwing him into the air. He hit the floor of Celestial Gate with a painful thud. Quickly he returned to his feet drawing upon his Gate.

Then a world shattering pain went through him causing his Gate to disappear. The King had sealed his Gate.

King snarled, "Due to your and Leo's actions a key holder has died. By connecting her magic to your own you are just as at fault as Leo. As such you will share his banishment. But since you are not from Earthland I banish you to your own world. Until the day you die you will never find a way back. This is my judgement as the Celestial Spirit King."

Then he was thrown from the Celestial World. He landed with a loud painful thud in a familiar forest.

Dougal opened his case lid as Newt rolled over. Blue eyes stared at him in pure worry. Newt tried to give a reassuring smile but he knew he failed. He was banished from the Celestial World. Being unable to return would slowly kill him. What was he supposed to do now?


End file.
